


Staring

by SanityIsSubjective



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityIsSubjective/pseuds/SanityIsSubjective
Summary: Sara really needs to stop staring.





	Staring

**Author's Note:**

> Random pre!relationship fluff.

_She was staring._

_She really should stop staring._

"You know you're staring, right?"

Ryder sighed before turning to face the voice intruding on her thoughts. "I'm... aware, thank you."

Liam laughed before turning to face the subject of Ryder's focus. "Have you tried talking to her?"

Ryder leaned back against the crates in the cargo hold. She had been watching Suvi as she worked with Gil on the bottom floor. The two were engrossed in some conversation about the Nomad, and it's ability to go over terrain. Or something. Ryder honestly hadn't been paying attention to the two as they talked.

"What exactly am I supposed to say? 'I'm the Pathfinder and technically your boss, wanna bang?'"

Liam snorted as he attempted to be not bring attention to their conversation.

"I was thinking something more romantic."

Ryder pinched the bridge of her nose. Could she get away with installing a bar on the ship? That was something ships had, right?

"I can't."

"Because...?"

The Pathfinder turned to face him. "Because its inappropriate? Because I'm supposed to be focused on the mission? _OR_ because I'm completely inept at this sort of thing? Take your pick."

Liam looked flatly at her. "You're just making up excuses."

"No, no. That was all very true. Especially the last one."

"I could talk to her for you."

"What?!" Sara's voice pitched higher than she would like to admit. While she should probably be embarrassed by that, she was very concerned with the _very_ real possibility that Liam was about to do something.

"Hey Suvi!"

_Oh look, he's doing something._

"Liam!!" she hissed as he approached the railing.

Suvi looked up at the two. "Yes?"

"Sara thinks-" he was cut off mid-sentence as the air crackled and a Stasis engulfed him.

"Woah!" Gil yelled as he and Suvi stared at the Pathfinder on the platform. Her arm was outstretched as a look of panic flashed across her face. "What's going on up there?"

"Uhh...." Sara paused and tried to come up with some response. "I learned a new biotic move, Liam wanted me to show him and needed you guys to clear out?"

_That... almost sounded convincing?_

"Uh huh," Gil replied.

_Soo... not convincing then._

Suvi stared at her with a questioning look on her face.

Sara desperately tried to avoid her gaze.

"Yep! It's not perfect though, so, you know. I don't wanna show it off."

The two continued to stare at her. She tried to come up with something else as Gil turned to Suvi.

"Right, well let's let them do... whatever it is they want to do. We can go work in the crew quarters."

The two moved to leave. As they neared the doors Suvi looked over her shoulder at the Pathfinder. Sara couldn't read the expression on the other woman's face. Before she could open her mouth to question it, Suvi turned around and followed after Gil.

Sara sighed as she released the Stasis around Liam. He stumbled out of the hold before turning to look at her with a smirk. "Let that be a warning to you."

"To me?" Sara asked. "I'm sorry, who's the biotic here?"

"Yeah, but you saw the look on her face. You don't tell her, I will."

Liam walked off as the Patherfinder stared.

"And quit staring."

Yes, a bar would be perfect right now.

 


End file.
